A Duke's Lament
by Prie
Summary: Challenge Fic. The Potter's were an old titled pureblood family, whatever happened to them.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated Works mentioned herein. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Co., and or Scholastic Books own or are entitled to any and all rights and or responsibilities affiliated with the works of Harry Potter and all monies made as such. I do not make any monies and write along this plotline for pure enjoyment reasons.

A/N: This story is being written as a response to a challenge posted by The Last of the Pendragons.

Enjoy

-Prie

Prologue

Harry sat upon his cousin Dudley's old bed. Deemed unsuitable for the growing mammoth, Harry received the bed when he moved into Dudley's second room after receiving his Hogwarts letter some four years previous. Harry listened to the house as eerie creaks could be heard coming from the wooden support beams. It was common for Harry to hear the house groan and moan the night away as he tried to fall asleep while at the same time remain awake. When he fell asleep, Harry Potter would usually awake within a few hours in a cold sweat. His nightmares of the cemetery had only gotten worse after the visit from the dementors a few nights previous.

The last few days since Harry's encounter with the dementors had left him feeling strange, but what really made his stomach swirl was his Aunt's response. The small fact that she knew what a dementor was and what they guarded made Harry feel misplaced. His Aunt Petunia obviously knew more about the Wizarding world than she let on to and Harry had tried to question her about it, but she always passed it off with some comment about her sister.

The house had been quiet for about an hour when Harry first heard a small creak coming from down the hall. At first Harry thought that his Aunt was just using the bathroom, but a few moments later his door opened.

Harry instinctively reached for his wand under his pillow, but upon seeing his Aunt's pale horse-like face he got up to help her. In one hand she carried a lit candle that made Harry think he was back at his beloved Hogwarts; however, it was the small bag in the other hand that he reached for to help his aunt. Since the incident with himself and Dudley, Aunt Petunia had begun looking less peachy and much more nervous.

"Harry, grab this bag please. I have one more I need to get before you and I have a long overdue conversation." Petunia set the candle upon the bedside table, the candle almost falling over because of how unlevel the table was, and left to room to return a few minutes later with a large leather-bound tome.

"Aunt Petunia," started Harry, but he was silenced as she rose her hand.

"Harry while I have many reservations about a world that has taken so much from me, I cannot allow certain injustices to continue. I spoke with your Headmaster today about responsibilities that you should have come into during your eleventh year. He would not tell me what exactly they are, but I feel it is time to tell you the ones that belonged to my mother's family, the Baruffio's."

Harry just sat still and listened to his Aunt talk until the early morning rays of light began to pierce the small window above his bed. He learned that his mother's Wizarding family originally came from Italy and were originally brilliant potion makers before immigrating during the first muggle World War to escape the bombing raids that pelted the north Italian countryside. Evidently it had been his great-grandfather's duel with Grindelwald that allowed for Albus Dumbledore to take advantage of his weakened opponent. Unfortunately for Agostino he lost his ability to use magic. He fled to the muggle world and used his experience in potion making to develop many home remedies that continued to be used by muggles around Europe today.

"Harry, this is the family Grimiore. Although we are not noble by any means and much of our wealth was lost because of my parents move and loss of business, I know that the Potter's are a very powerful family both politically and magically. I may still be a pureblood squib, but Lily never wanted people to know who her family was and thus we changed our name prior to her entering Hogwarts. You need to ask for the goblin in charge of your family vault at Gringotts next time you visit. Find out everything that you can about your family and please read the books in this knapsack. You will find many formal customs that I never taught Dudley because of how poor Vernon and I are."

Harry's Aunt got up and walked over to the door before she would head downstairs to begin making breakfast. Before she exited from view she turned around and said, "And Harry, thank you for what you did for Dudley the other night. I can never thank you enough. We're leaving tomorrow for Majorca for a fortnight, by which time you will be gone. Please take heed to what I have said and remember that I have made many mistakes that I can only now truly understand how petty I have been. And Harry, I truly do love you. Remember that please."

With that Petunia turned and left the room leaving a shocked Harry Potter to attempt to understand everything his aunt had told him, ranging from his family's eight hundred year history to his newly understood blood status.

Aunt Petunia went downstairs of Number Four Privet Drive to begin going through her normal morning routine. She began cooking breakfast for her overly large husband and son. She herself was quite skinny, not exactly in a model like beauty, but a tad on the skinny side and healthy none the less. Petunia bemoaned her son's weight problems. Smeltings, his school, send quarterly reports about his weight problems; however, she could never bring herself to withhold the necessary foods to help her son manage his weight. The attack by the dementor only brought his weight under more scrutiny as Harry's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had made a side comment on her squib son's weight and how it would hamper his miniscule magical core's ability to help lengthen his lifespan.

Meanwhile upstairs Harry sat with his back against the wall listening to the water run through the pipes as his uncle took a shower. His eyes slowly scanned each page of the old tome and read about his family's history. He didn't know for example that his three greats grandfather had once held the title of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederations of Warlocks while simultaneously holding the title of Grand Master Barruffio for his supreme potion making skills.

Reading the family grimiore began to bring thoughts of Harry's father's family to mind. He knew from what little information he could find within the Hogwarts library that his family dated their origins back some twenty-five hundred years previous. He knew for example that his father was Welsh and that he did have some family though extremely distantly related. Maybe Gringotts would have more information about his parents or even previous family members dealings with the wizard bank. Harry made a mental note to write Sirius to find more information about his father's family.

Harry would fall asleep after reading about fifty pages of the tome on his chest as exhaustion from lack of adequate sleep during the past few weeks finally caught up with him. For the first time in weeks he slept without dreams of flashing green lights before watching Cedric's life force drain away.

The next day Harry was seen standing on the front porch of his Aunt and Uncle's house in Surry. He stood waiving to his family as they left, pulling out of the drive and onto the road, their small car drove off into the distance. When he could barely see any red from his Uncle's car in the early morning light he went back inside to continue reading the Barruffio Grimiore.

Harry had learned that the tome he was currently reading only dated about five hundred years; the first three hundred or so of his family's history was passed down orally until the family had enough gold to buy their manor from the Savoy family. There inside the large house was where his mother and aunt would have grown up, and Harry would have visited many times a year if he hadn't lost his grandparents to the car wreck.

Lunch came and went before dinner became a late night affair, and as Harry was about to turn out the lights he flipped to one of the last pages within the Grimiore. Upon the top of the page was the name Agostino, his grandfather, and below it was the date 1978. He slowly read the passage to himself.

_March 18__th_

_Today I met with Duke Potter to speak about his son offering for my daughter's hand. Though I have heard nothing but positive things from my contemporaries, Lily seems insistent upon making the young boy's advance futile in effort. Duke Potter has offered a gracious amount for Lily's hand and after discovering my wife's and I's illness offered a guaranteed well paying job to whomever she married. This was to be regardless of blood status. He didn't even know that poor Petunia is a squib. _

_May 10__th_

_I met again to finalize the marriage agreement with Duke Potter today. Lily and James were both present for the binding and the marriage will take place later this summer. I do truly hope that I live to see at least one of my daughters married. _

_I informed Charlus, as I have been instructed by his Grace to call him, of Petunia's plight as a squib and how she has chosen an honorable man of immense moral fortitude. Though a muggle, Charlus bought up a muggle company named Grunnings Drills, Vernon shall always have a well paid job as long as he is married to your daughter he told me. _

_May 26__th_

_James informed me of his father's death today and has asked that we move the wedding up to the day after Hogwarts releases them for the summer before graduation a week later. I have agreed and in a little more than a week's time, my daughter will be Lady Potter. Only smiles and happiness fill my heart._

_June 3__rd_

_My daughter today officially became Lady Potter._

That was the last entry in the Grimiore, his mother and father's wedding day. Turning the page Harry retrieved his ink well and quill before writing out in his most delicate penmanship the current date and the birthdays of both him and his cousin. Dudley's side would never be forgotten.

While reading his mother's history however dealings with the Potter family from Wales were always coming up because of their large Apothecary business within the English Islands. Said business seemed to have been sold in the century sometime as dealings with the Parkinson family went up at a seemingly endless exponential rate. It was however the titles that his and the Parkinson family held that concerned him. He knew from his study while he attended the local primary school that titles of nobility were hereditary and that one assumed the control of said at age twelve. Harry was about to turn fourteen.

"When I visit the Ministry for my hearing I can ask them about…"

"Ask the Ministry about what Harry?" said a voice from the doorway.

Harry instinctively went for his wand that was hidden beneath the pillow propped behind his back. His eyes scanned the room looking for more eyes as he silently belittled himself for a lack of adequate reaction time. After seeing Voldemort revived to an organic body not a month prior, one would think that he would remember to take every precaution.

"Whose there? Drop whatever you have or I let curses fly."

"Cub it's…" Remus never got to finish his statement as a bright yellow beam shot out of Harry's wand hitting what should have been a wall next to his face, but was now occupied by Dedalus Diggle. Diggle had moved from behind Remus to get a better look at the Boy-Who-Lived again. He had seen Harry while he was doing some cloths shopping.

By the time the blinding hex had hit Dedalus and Remus had averted his decision back to Harry, his best friend's son had vanished. Remus knew that Harry had his father's old cloak, but hadn't seen it anywhere when he had scanned the room before letting Harry know that he was there. What a mistake to make.

"Harry, it me, Remus, you know Moony?"

"Remus?" came a sound from his left. "How do I know it's you?"

"Harry, it's me, Moony, your former Professor. I was there with you when you first found out about Peter."

Harry had moved to the other side of the room since asking Moony to explain himself to Harry. He saw three others sanding outside the door. From what he could tell, Dumbledore had sent two of his former professors to gather him at Privet Drive. Mad-Eye stood behind Remus with his peg leg being fully exposed and his magical eye kept trying to turn but it seemed to keep sticking.

"Damnit Remus, Harry Albus sent us. Show yourself, we only have a few minutes to get out of here now that you have used magic again. Please the quills at the Ministry are recording your name as we speak, we must get out of here." spoke the aged former auror.

Harry lowered his cloak so that Remus could see him. Remus visibly sighed with his whole body when he saw that not only was Harry okay, but he also looked much healthier than when he had seen him on the train going to Hogwarts some two and a half years previous.

Remus pulled out his wand and flicked it in every which way as cloths and books flew from every corner. Harry made a grab for his wand and his family Grimiore that Petunia had given him before packing both his school bag. He wasn't going to let those two items along with his father's Invisibility Cloak, he still hadn't taken it completely off.

Five minutes later, the small group flew into the air after a large green rocket exploded above London. Kicking off onto his Firebolt, Harry once again felt at home. Around his neck were all of his most prized possessions. His father's cloak, his mother's family Grimiore, his broomstick he was flying upon, the photo album Hagrid had given him, and his wand were all on his person and helped to ease his mind that anything of extreme value could always be replaced, but those items never could be in Harry's eyes.

The small group flew through southern England for a good duration of the night before Harry noticed that they were beginning their descent. They settled down in a back yard of an elderly couple who looked straight at them, but seemed to be looking at something else. If someone had been inside looking out the window they would have also noticed the never ending sunset that seemed to be plastered outside couple's window.

The street they exited to was extremely dimly lit. Only one light at the end of the block that flickered on and off every few seconds lit the street that was covered with townhomes. The street some hundred years previous would have been The area to live in, but now middle class families from all over had moved into this semi-suburban London community. Harry looked out and read the numbers upon the houses as a backup to know what number to go in, but as he was counting he noticed that he was standing in front of what should have been Number 12.

Pulled from his thoughts by Mad-Eye sticking a note in front of his eyes, "Think about what you just read."

_The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is located at the Black Ancestral home of Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

"But…" started Harry.

"Not now Boy, wait till we are inside, think," replied the Auror with Hair that seemed to change every time a new emotion crossed her youthful looking face.

Before Harry had a chance to respond another home seemed to appear from between numbers eleven and thirteen. It looked much more worn and older in age than the surrounding homes that lined the street. The age of the house wasn't in its style, or even color, but its soot encrusted bricks and the green mold that seemed to be everywhere. Age didn't seem to be a factor, but a lack of cleaning for the last fifteen to twenty years.

The group entered the house and while the adults went towards what seemed to be the kitchen by the smells protruding from it, Harry's eyes fled directly towards his godfather. He looked much healthier in Harry's opinion.

"Sirius, we have a meeting. Come along Harry, I'll show you to where you're sleeping. You're bunking up with Ron," said Molly Weasley as she attempted to move Harry away from his godfather.

"It's okay Molly I'm going to skip this one. I'll show Harry to his room. Come Harry."

Sirius led Harry up two flights of stairs and past a series of doors.

"Molly was wanting you to bunk with Ron, but I figured you'd like your own room while you staying at my old place. Come on Harry your next to me." Sirius turned the door knob behind him exposing a muted green room that was much larger than his bedroom aback at Privet Drive. Along one wall was a large four poster bed with a table along either side with two other doors opposite the bed, one leading to a private bath and the other to a sizable closet.

Sirius sat down upon the bed while Harry began to empty his trunk into the closet; he was going to be here for another six weeks till school started.

"So Harry, you're looking better than the last time I saw you."

"Yea, I learned something really interesting a few days ago though, wanna hear?" asked Harry. All Harry got in return was an eager looking Sirius shaking his head yes. "Mum was a pureblood and my Aunt is a squib."

Sirius's jaw dropped. Lily, perfect little Lily who seemed to break every rule when it came to the idea of muggleborns being better than purebloods was one. This enticing bit of information was just to juicy to let go and he patted the bed next to him, ushering Harry to sit down.

"Yea, well my aunt sat me down night before last and gave me this, it's the Barruffio family Grimiore," said Harry while pulling out the old tome that Petunia had given him two days prior. Sirius held the book his godson had given him, many families would give their firstborn heir to be able to read some of the still patented potions that were said to be contained within this book, but remembering his training he just held it. It is considered extremely rude to look into the history of another family.

"Sirius, inside this book it mentions that my grandfather met with a Duke Potter to agree for the hand of his daughter in marriage to my dad. I haven't heard of anything about a title in my life. Have I messed up by not doing anything? No one ever told me."

"What do you mean no one ever told you pup?"


	2. Chapter 1 A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated Works mentioned herein. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Co., and or Scholastic Books own or are entitled to any and all rights and or responsibilities affiliated with the works of Harry Potter and all monies made as such. I do not make any monies and write along this plotline for pure enjoyment reasons.

A/N: This story is being written as a response to a challenge posted by The Last of the Pendragons. A reminder to all dedicated fan fiction readers, I am in need of a beta so if you would like to take on this arduous task then please private message me. Finally I'm sorry if this chapter seems choppy, but I had to get the history behind us.

Enjoy!

-Prie

Chapter I – A Whole New World

"Well no one ever told me Sirius," said Harry.

"Yes, but didn't you ever wonder about your father's family? You've told me that you knew he was pureblooded and that he was from an older family, but didn't you ever wonder why my cousins feel they are entitled to so much?" questioned Sirius.

And so for the second time in under a week, Harry stayed up the entire night talking about his family. As it turned out, Petunia hadn't been very far off when she told him that his father's family was extremely powerful both politically and magically. So, Sirius began his story.

"Two millennium ago the Celtic clans banded together to fight the Roman incursion. Led by the Black Clan, led by a brilliant mage named Atlantes, the Celtic tribes here in Britannia put up a strong fight, eventually Hadrian's Wall was built and the island became divided. Arturius Potter fought against the Black clan for years until he saved my ancestor Merlin. From that point on Arturius and Merlin became contemporaries. Each teaching the other their ways of magic, it was from this merger that modern magic was born. Incorporating the Latin styles from Rome with their forceful magics combined with the Celtic Clan's more fluid natural magics.

We have lived in peace, Romans and Celts, mundane and magical, since those days. It wasn't until the dark ages that you see the separation between the two communities. Again the Potter's, so named for their reputation for owning the most valuable pottery after Hadrian's Wall was built, fought to preserve the love and respect, but my family led a view of mundane eradication. A man named David Muggle sought out and attempted to kill the leaders of the Black Clan and from that day forward no Wizard has been named David and his surname was turned into a disgraceful name for the mundane.

Arturius married Guinevere to forge an alliance between the two rulers of Britannia. Merlin's youngest niece happily married and bore many noble children whose lines forever have changed this world. It was his oldest who sacrificed his magic though that gained Arthurius's favor. Duran gave his magic to save a child's suffering, instead of being outcast like he thought; he was given power over all. The King's line has been broken to many times to count since Duran ruled Britannia, but the last son's capable of ruling now sit between us two Harry. Last of the Potters, last of the Blacks in name and magic and once I die you will inherit my estate and thus reclaim the magical crown and rule this island alongside your mundane relatives."

Sirius moved away from the bed, handing the Barruffio Grimiore back to Harry and walked slowly to the door. His hand rested in the doorway. He turned and faced Harry again; his godson was looking down at his feet as they swung beneath the bed. A sigh escaped from Harry's lips and Sirius took that sign as an acknowledgement of his duties as the last Potter and the last heir from the main line from the union of Latin and Celtic magics.

Harry lifted his feet up onto the bed and let his head fall onto the pillow below. Sirius's free hand slid to the door knob and seemed to pass his hand over the antiquate silver as his fingers wrapped around it and pulled the door shut. As he heard the door click, Sirius leaned back against the door, sliding down until he was crouched against the door frame as his hands ran through his hair. A tear began to develop but was quickly cast away as Sirius wiped his face with one hand while the other steadied himself as he began his journey downstairs to join the Order as they finished their breakfast and left for work.

Back inside the room, Harry's eyes began to wonder. If someone described the house as green they would be grossly understating the fine hues that cover most of the room, but as Harry's eyes traveled further from the bed and really grasped what was around him he could see what Sirius must have grown up in. Granted, the room was still extremely dusty and looked as though its lack of upkeep finally caught up with the age of the house.

As Harry's eyes continued around the room they stopped when the returned to the door Sirius had exited through. Standing patiently was an old looking elf, older than Harry had ever seen during his years at Hogwarts.

"Hello?" said Harry in a questioning voice. He remembered the problems that Dobby had caused him and wasn't about to repeat them.

"Young Master be needing anything from poor old Kreacher? Failed his mistress he has. Filthy Blood Traitors and Half-Breeds befouling the Noblest House of Black, oh what would poor mistress think of Old Kreacher; Master mucking around after he broke my poor mistress's heart."

"Um, if you could get me some breakfast that would be amazing Kreacher," replied Harry.

"It will be done Young Master."

Before Harry could ask if Kreacher needed any coins to buy anything he was gone.

It was nearing mid-afternoon when Harry awoke, he reasoned that he must have fallen asleep while the elf was making him breakfast. Finding his glasses sitting beside him on the bedside table, Harry slipped them onto the bridge of his nose and rolled his feet out of bed and onto the soft carpet below. Looking around he saw that his roomed seemed different. The shades covering the two windows were open letting sunshine fill the room with homey warmth. His dresser, which yesterday was still covered in dust, shone like new while the smell of furniture polish vaguely hung in the air. Harry's trunk, which he remembered placing at the end of the bed, was missing.

Harry made his way across the room and opened the first door that he saw. It opened to a large ornate bathroom. Jet black granite that was riddled with quartz speckled in the low light that entered from a small window above the large tub off to the right side, Harry turned and exited. He wasn't in need of that particular room yet and set off to the other side of the room where another door that he hadn't opened stood. Opening the door Harry found a simple closet of modest size. His robes were hung neat and orderly from darkest to lightest. His only pair of dress shoes from the year before sat in a cubicle at the far end and like the furniture in his room shone like new, but he never remembered polishing them much less owning a can of shoe polish. Across from his robes were Dudley's old shirts and pants that had been given to him when Dudley outgrew them. The tattered holes that had riddled most of his clothing seemed to be gone, but the enormous size remained.

As if to remind him of his hunger, Harry's stomach began to growl in protest to the length of time without being fed a proper amount. So Harry sat down at the desk where the food was situated and slowly ate the cooling food. It wasn't overly good and reminded himself of his own cooking when he hadn't cooked in a while. The food was good, nearly perfect actually, but Harry caught areas that had been burnt or were a little undercook as he ate through the hearty English Breakfast.

Finished and full now, Harry made his way downstairs with his food tray in hand. He walked down the hallway towards a back staircase that he had seen the previous day.

The stairs exited at the far end of the Kitchen. He had to walk down three stories with landings between, but had made it relatively unscathed.

"Young Master awake and fed? He ate his food. Very good Kreacher take tray, hand it here Young Master." said the older elf that Harry had seen before he went to sleep.

"Who are you?" questioned Harry.

"I is lowly Kreacher Young Master. Last elf of Proud Black line." responded Kreacher.

"Oh, well…erm…the food was delicious, thank you." Harry left his conversation with the old elf at that. His few words of encouragement seemed to fill the Kreacher with happiness and who was Harry to take away that from someone else. Resolute on finding Sirius Harry exited through the other door, the one he hadn't entered through, and set off to see who was around.

If Harry hadn't been so steadfast in his thoughts he would have heard Kreacher begin to talk about having a Master the Black line could be proud of again.

The task of finding Sirius couldn't have gone less smoothly. After exiting the kitchen Harry found himself in a large dining room, its use or lack of use still apparent through years of dust and cobwebs that had built up in all the corners. A brilliant crystal chandelier hung over an ornate table. Around the room various pieces of silver were sitting out, though their last use was extremely recent. Harry assumed that this was the room most meetings were held in since the kitchen didn't seem large enough to hold the entire order.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, Harry ran into the first other human of the day. Tonks sat in chair with the paper fold across her face. Soft snoozes could be heard escaping from her lips as the tired Auror tried to catch up on some sleep. Across from her Sirius sat before a roaring fire trying to keep warm on the unseasonably cool weather.

"Siri…" started Harry.

Sirius turned around from the chair he was sitting in to face Harry.

"Sleep well pup?"

Harry just stood there staring at Sirius. He had seen his godfather for nearly twelve hours straight, but that was after a long flight from Surrey on his broom. No, Harry was going to get a good look at the man chosen by his parents to care for him. The resentment that was held against Dumbldore for trying to do what was right for Harry while failing miserably was still fresh on his mind, but Harry knew that he tried his best and that he would talk to him in depth about the these issues once Hogwarts was back in session.

While Harry dealt with his thoughts of Sirius, the godfather was doing the same. Memories of the Marauders came to the forefront of his thought. Pranks and excursions with his godson's father brought a tear to his eye. James's son was every bit like his father and yet so different. James was extremely smart, but like Sirius didn't turn his homework in because he would rather plan pranks late into the night. Harry well, he had asked Dumbledore for his grades and they were good enough. Mainly solid E's with the occasional O and the even rarer A.

Sirius was surprised when he saw Harry's grades. Notes were written by his professors saying that Harry was an extremely gifted student and he showed inconsistencies within his work. Some days his practical portions were excellent while his homework suffered while other times it was the exact opposite. His professors couldn't explain what exactly went on in the boy's head. It was as though Harry manipulated his grades to perfection. Other than potions where Harry got an A and Defense against the Attacking Teacher where he got an O, Harry's grades had become extremely predictable for an above average student. And while Harry's obvious show of understanding either in the homework portion or the practical portion of the class, he always failed to apply both together.

"Harry, come here pup, sit down and why don't we talk," started Sirius, "I've been talking to your professors, you know the ones in the Order, and they have asked me to talk about your grades with you."

"Am I doing too well Sirius? I can make them worse if I need to…" Harry stopped himself after he said that sentence. He hadn't been meaning to tell anyone about his manipulating his grades.

"Yes pup that is exactly what I need to talk about. Why would you be holding back?"

"Well…you know…I didn't have many friend before I came to Hogwarts and well…erm…you've met Ron and Hermione. Hermione works really hard for those grades, you know stuff that comes naturally to me she has to work for, and Ron isn't exactly the hardest worker. If I do to well both Hermione and Ron won't like me. I know that they originally stuck around me because of my fame and all, but they're all I have Siri."

"Harry, Harry, Harry," said Sirius as he shook his head, "if either Hermione or Ron didn't want to be friends with you because you do better than them; well they aren't your friends then are they." Sirius had come up with that bit of "adult wisdom" on the fly, something Remus would have said. How could the kid even think about manipulating his grades, much less doing it so magnificently? Sirius made a mental note to ask Remus about his, how could the smartest of the Marauders not notice one of their own holding back?

Harry thinking of a way to get off the hook immediately began to formulate an idea of how to move the topic away from his grades.

"Hey Siri, you told me last night that the Blacks have a huge library. Could you please show me to it, I need to do some research for my hearing?"

"Well yea," Sirius's attention had been completely shifted from the current conversation to the sour topic of his godson's trial and he was going to do everything in his limited power to ensure that he was back at Hogwarts on September first. "Follow me pup, I have to add you to the family wards. Luckily since your grandmother is also my great-aunt it shouldn't take too long."

So the two headed upstairs, passing Fred and George on the way to a closed door across from their room; when they heard the noise they came out to investigate and watched as Sirius had Harry place his hands upon the wall next to the closed door. For a second nothing happened, but soon some runes within wall began to glow brightly for a second before they suddenly disappeared and the door clicked open revealing an old library.

Fred and George just stood still as they looked through the open door. Rows of books lined the walls, books that looked excellent for new material for their joke shop. Quickly they crept out of their room and tip-toed across the hallway to catch the door before it swung shut. Fred's foot stopped the door from shutting, but allowed for it to make enough noise to make the rooms current occupants think they were alone. With a silent fist pump for their small victory, Fred pushed the door open to see more of the room. George and he stood still for a moment to regard the enormity of the room they had stumbled upon.

The room was nearly as big as the grand ballroom they had cleaned the previous day. Over a hundred people could fit comfortably while dancing in that room, but this one was lined with shelves that held the far to numerous books to easily estimate in their head.

They watched as Sirius took Harry over to a pedestal that held a single book in the middle of the room. A wave of his wand and the fire at the far end of the room was lit and two others like it lit upon the two remaining walls with the door that the twins were standing in would have housed the fourth mantel. Sirius had Harry place his hand once more onto some glowing runes below where the book was located.

"George, hurry go in, this could be our only chance to check out some of the rare Black tomes. Think of the great jinxes that have been lost for centuries!" exclaimed Fred softly. George merely nodded in agreement and went to take a step forward, but instead of moving forward he was by Kreacher.

The elf had a smirk on his face, obvious knowledge of what was about to happen. Still George went to move past the elf, but the second his foot was placed on the old wooden floors he noticed that it was no longer a library, but the kitchen. He continued to walk thinking this was just a mirage, but after the door shut and Fred had followed through he noticed it wasn't a joke. They had entered the locked door at the far end of the kitchen, the one only Sirius and occasionally Remus used.

"Fred?"

"Yes George?"

"I believe we've been had."

"I concur good brother, but still a most excellent idea. Imagine putting a small coin on the bottom of a doorway and instead of going into your intended room you end up elsewhere." George looked towards his brother who was beginning to catch up on the idea. Oh the endless amounts of fun a small coin in the doorway to the loo. "Snape will never know what hit him."

With that both boys ran past their mother to begin experimenting on how to attach the charm to a coin and make it work.

Despite their lack of OWL's, Fred and George knew that individually they could have taken their NEWTS, but where was the fun in being a prankster when one was known to be a teacher's pet? If only they knew that the Marauders were some of the smartest students to walk the halls of their hallowed school in the last quarter century and thus the reason for leaving behind such excellent materials to remain out of trouble. They, the Marauders, may have gotten in their fair share of trouble, but they never slacked when it came to their tests.

"Hey Sirius, I think someone is behind us."

"Don't worry about it Harry unless you bring them in here and key them into both sets of wards, they will never be able to open that door much less remove a book from its shelf because this central index here is required for that. Just like the one at Potter Castle."

"Potter Castle Sirius?"

"Yeah, it's where your da grew up and where I went during the summers after had a falling out with dear ol' mum." stated Sirius. "Are you okay by yourself? I've got to check on Molly and see how she is coming with lunch. I'll bring you up some okay?"

Harry just nodded his head in response and began searching for different law texts dealing with his current situation. He knew that underage wizards were allowed to perform magic in life threatening situations, but since he was the last scion of his house didn't that mean he was emancipated? Too many questions ran through his head and thus led to his studious adventure into Wizarding Law.

It was late in the evening when Harry left the library. He had been staring at books for the past eight hours and he needed a break, but even more he needed to see his friends. They most likely knew that he was here by now so he might as well be off to find them. So with a final bite of the sandwich that Kreacher had made him for lunch, Harry called the old elf and asked if he would take the tray away.

Harry descended down the main staircase to see both Hermione and Ron patiently talking about different things; a newspaper was spread between the two as they searched for some mysterious bit of news that alluded Harry.

"Hey guys," started Harry, but he never got to finish before being engulfed by Hermione and Ginny whom he hadn't seen because of the tall wingback chair.

"HARRY!" the girls screeched.

"Ginny, Hermione, let a bloke breathe. Hey Harry, thought you'd gone to bed. Sirius came down a little after lunch to tell us that you were finishing up some work but would be down shortly."

"Yeah," responded Harry, "I've been busy reading thru some of my essays that Professor Snape assigned us. I'm trying to improve my grades in his class this term, I want to be an Auror and Potions is a required course and all."

"Oh, EXCELLENT Harry," Hermione said. She looked like Father Christmas had come early. "Did you find out anything more than the basic properties of coniferous versus water plants in their reactivity to moonstone based potions? All I found is that the water based ones tend to produce a more potent potion…" Hermione continued along those lines till the group went to bed. Ron just shook his head most the time, but began taking notes the entire time. Any help Hermione gave willingly, even if it wasn't meant for him would help. Ron had caught onto Harry's reference of being an Auror, as such that meant he would need to improve his grades so that he and Harry would be in the same classes together. After all Harry was his best mate and he needed someone who would watch his back.

The next two weeks continued along the same path as the current day for Harry and the gang. He would wake up late in the morning and proceed down the back staircase and into the library. Once in the library he would pick up his parchment from the day before and continue where he left off. Currently he had twenty-eight examples of students getting off and that was if he played his 'B' defense.

Harry had begun finding odd occurrences from day one of his law studies surrounding himself. A, he had never received any noticed from the Wizengamot at twelve when he was supposed to assume his seat. B, he had become emancipated at eleven because of the end-line clause of the Wizengamot Articles for Last Line Scions of 1258.

His hearing the next day would be extremely interesting, but he was really looking forward to his annual shopping trip. Even though he had been told it would be done for him, he had refused to give his key to anyone and demanded that he be allowed to visit Gringotts. This in itself had caused quite a stir, but after many concessions on both sides, the current Hogwarts bound students of Number 12 Grimmauld Place would visit Diagon Alley immediately after Harry's hearing. He would then make his way to the Wizarding Bank and determine why he had yet to receive any statements regarding his accounts, in the very least his trust account and not the two family vaults he had deep below London.

August fifteenth would be a very interesting day for Wizarding England indeed.


	3. Chapter 2 Rightful Places

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated Works mentioned herein. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Co., and or Scholastic Books own or are entitled to any and all rights and or responsibilities affiliated with the works of Harry Potter and all monies made as such. I do not make any monies and write along this plotline for pure enjoyment reasons.

A/N: This story is being written as a response to a challenge posted by The Last of the Pendragons. A reminder to all dedicated fan fiction readers, I am in need of a beta so if you would like to take on this arduous task then please private message me.

Enjoy!

-Prie

Chapter 2 – Rightful Places

On August fifteenth Harry rolled out of bed at half past eight, his hearing was scheduled to take place at half past ten so he had two hours to dress, prep his case, and to eat and travel. He knew the law was on his side, but he always kept a backup plan in place.

After showering and shaving the little stubble he had accumulated over the past two weeks, Harry ate the breakfast that had been laid out by Kreacher. Harry had become extremely grateful for the services of the aging elf. Kreacher always had a delicious breakfast waiting for him by the time he was done with his morning wash-up and his snacks in the afternoon as he was finishing up his studies in the library were always a welcome event. Sirius still couldn't fathom how Harry had gotten into the good graces with the elf. He could be heard moping around Grimmauld Place asking questions of himself that were directed to the elf.

Hermione had been the hardest to placate followed closely by Mrs. Weasley. Molly for some reason seemed insistent upon Harry and Ron bunking together, but both boys, despite their extreme closeness, welcomed their own rooms. Mrs. Weasley was heard arguing with Sirius on more than one occasion after Harry's arrival about the room situation. She would always try to bring up how other members of the Order might like to stay instead of traveling to their homes. Sirius though would always win out when he would point to the crest upon the silver or some family heirloom. It was the Black crest and he was the last of the Blacks meaning that it was his home and his rules. Eventually Mrs. Weasley dropped it after her husband Arthur noted how the boys seemed fine and a little extra space for them would probably bring them closer together.

Hermione was a different story entirely; she would pester Harry nightly about where he went during the day. She would comment on how she combed the entire house and that he couldn't be found anywhere. Finally she just outright followed him from his room one day and into the library, but she was met with the same surprise as the twins. Regardless of how much she tried, Hermione never was able to get in.

"Harry?" came a knock from the door.

"Come in Sirius," he replied.

"Mr. Weasley is ready to take you to the Ministry. Don't forget your coin sack so that you can shop in Diagon Ally." Sirius took this time to pass Harry a sealed envelope. "Give this to whichever goblin helps you at Gringotts. They'll know what to do."

Harry nodded as he followed Sirius down the main stairs and not the back ones he had become accustomed to using. His thoughts were on the strange letter that Sirius had given him. Upon the front of the letter was the name _Goldfist_. Obviously the name was important to someone within the bank.

"Harry, are you ready?" questioned Mr. Weasley. He was wearing an old jacket with patches over the elbows that helped to hide the worn threads beneath the patches. It was a stark contrast to Harry's elegant robes. He had found them in the closet of his room. The robes evidently belonged to Sirius's younger brother Regulus; Harry had been given the story of the younger of the Black brothers' betrayal to Voldemort and his subsequent death.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, how are we getting to the ministry?"

"I know you had problems with the last time with the floo, but it is truly the fastest way. I'll wait for you at the Burrow and then we are going straight to the ministry." Harry just nodded his head as Arthur Weasley disappeared in the bright green flame from within the fireplace in the entry way.

The two stayed in the Burrow for only a moment before again disappearing in a flash of green.

The Ministry was an extremely impressive looking building. The floors were covered in black marble that glistened from the fine polish that was spelled on every night after the workers left. Large fireplaces lined the entry way, people were flashing in and immediately stepping away. Workers were walking everywhere with all sorts of odds and ends. Harry turned from looking at the high vaulted ceiling to see two Indian wizards exiting a nearby fireplace carrying a long carpet.

"They're trying to get the Ministry to allow flying carpets again," muttered Mr. Weasley in Harry's ear.

Finally after five or so minutes of mingling among the crowds and waiting in queue the duo arrived at the security checkpoint. A middle aged wizard sat behind a booth and was silently reading his news paper. Harry's picture was on the fold showing to himself after arriving back from the graveyard. Harry's anger at seeing the picture tempted him to just past by the lazing wizard without checking in, but he knew it would just paint him in a worse situation.

"Jonathon…JOHNATHON…yes thank you. We need you to please check in Harry's wand."

Jonathon took his wand and waved it above Harry's wand. A piece of parchment was conjured in the air that gave information about the user and the wand, he duplicated it and handed Harry the copy before grunting and waving the duo on.

"Harry I must get to my office. Amelia's office is just a few doors down that hallway. She is doing your hearing. I'll pick you up at lunch. Try not to get into too much trouble."

So as his instructions were given Harry followed them. He walked down the hall until he started seeing name plates.

Lord Parkinson

Baron Williams

Lord Malfoy

Lady Bones – Amelia Roslyn

Here it was. Harry knocked on the door. The handles were made of a shiny bronze that shined like the floors below. Harry wondered what the Ministry must be spending. As he waited for the door to open, he opened his robes and retrieved a large piece of parchment that had all of his notes.

After waiting a few minutes and still no answer Harry sat down next to the door and began reading the other name plates around.

Earl Smith

Lord Greengrass

Lord Black - ???

Harry noticed that where Sirius's name should have been were numerous question marks. They must signify that the ministry didn't know who the current Black Lord was. As Harry got down to the end of the hall he noticed a name that was extremely familiar to himself.

Duke Potter – ???

There it was, proof of his father and of his past ancestors. Harry decided that if Madame Bones arrived while he was looking at his family's office she would call for him as he was the only one in the hall. Harry got up and walked down the hall. It was a short trip and before he went to open the door he turned around.

The room was ornately decorated with a Wizengamot robe hanging in the corner from a coat rack. The desk sat in the center of the room with two large leather chairs opposite it for guests to sit at with a further addition of a few small couches that one passed as he entered the room. Like the rest of the Ministry building, his family office was polished and gleamed in the magically made light coming from above. His window seemed different from what he would have expected. It didn't show the outside, even though Harry had concluded that they must be magically done because he was currently underground, but instead showed the current occupants of the Potter Office a large ocean bottom with fish swimming every direction.

Coming back up the lift Amelia Bones was currently festering with anger. First Fudge had come to her office at eight in the morning and demanded that she be down in courtroom ten within ten minutes for a trial. When she asked him what the trial was for because she had an appointment with Harry Potter to discuss what happened that required him to attempt the Patronus Charm in a heavily populated muggle and in view of a muggle. Didn't the boy know that it was against the law to do so? To make matters worse she had to sit next to Fudge in her capacity as both head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and as the Bones Proctor because he little niece was too young to take the seat of her late brother. Sitting next to Cornelius Fudge never became a pleasant thing. He would rant and rave at any injustice that the Prophet would throw against the Ministry, but today was even worse because she had to listen to the man moan and groan about Mr. Potter for two hours. Then after waiting till ten thirty she removed herself with the rest of the court after finding Harry Potter guilty of breaking the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. She hadn't even been totally convinced as to what law the boy broke, but was forced to expel him from Hogwarts because of his guilty plea by lack of attendance. It really tore her heart apart that a boy who had suffered so much and who her niece Susan said he was such a gentlemen would be arrested on sight and removed from the magical world. Oh what her Cousin James would say at such a thing.

Amelia was going to head down to the DMLE and drop off some paperwork, but had to put her family robes back in the office before going to her other office. As she turned to open the door she noticed a door open down the hall. Now this usually wouldn't have bothered her, but said door hadn't been opened in almost twenty years. Harold Potter, whom she had met only a handful of times once out of Hogwarts, had died and his son James never had time to take up his mantle with the war going on.

She strode down the hall to the Potter office and the first thing she noticed wasn't the lack of a name, but the addition of a name.

Duke Potter - Harold James Potter VI

"Hello," Amelia called out.

"Hello, I'm by the bookshelves. Come in and take a seat I'll be right there." came a reply from an unknown person. This concerned her because no one was supposed to enter these offices without their owner being there or if they were part of the maintenance crew. She had already forgotten what she had read on the plaque by the door.

"This is Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, come out slowly with your hands where I can see them. You are under arrest for trespassing within the office of a Titled Family."

Harry heard this Amelia Bones person declaring herself to himself. He didn't know what to do; he didn't think he had done anything wrong. The door had opened when he turned the knob and it was his family name. Didn't that mean it was his office? All he wanted to do was see what was inside and when he saw the law books decided to see if there might be more information in them than the somewhat limited selection he had at Grimmauld Place because of their lack of a self-updating subscription.

Reasoning that it could only hurt him more and because he believed this was the person he was supposed to have his hearing with, Harry came out from behind a bookshelf with his hand up in the air.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can start by telling me what you are doing in a family office of one of the oldest families in Wizarding Britain."

"Excuse me? This is my family office. Madame Bones was it? Could you at least lower your wand? I came to your office this morning for my hearing with you and you weren't there so I decided to look around while I waited."

Amelia stood still, Harry potter was standing before her. If what he said was to be believed, he arrived in time for a ten-thirty hearing. Harry Potter was supposed to have received a notice from the Ministry over a week ago confirming the change in time and venue, yet he arrived at the original time. This was extremely alarming to Amelia. Something was amiss.

"Be that as it may Mr. Potter…"

"Duke…"

"I'm sorry?"

"Duke Madame Bones, Duke Potter. I am your grace, the Duke of Potter to commoners and to you Madame I am Harry," said Harry with distinction. He knew from his studies that everything he did must be proper and firm. It would not help him any to be shown as lacking in front of his social peers.

"Be that as it may _Harry_, you were supposed to be in court this morning at eight-thirty," rebutted Amelia. Harry could pull his name and family around, but she would pull her rank within the Ministry.

"That might be true except for two issues; I never received notification for a change in venue, and all dealings with breach of Article five, clause nineteen point three of the International Statute of Secrecy, Revised 1951 clearly state that someone within the Department of Magical Law will hear the case of the defendant before recommending further actions. You Madame were supposed to meet for my hearing at half ten this morning and I am not required to stay because you missed your appointment, but I understand that you are busy and decided to wait."

Harry eventually invited Amelia to sit in his family office and told her about what happened the night the dementors attacked his cousin and himself. The entire time Amelia took notes on a spare piece of parchment, her current mood had been put down slightly after being talked down upon by a fifth year but understood that he was merely stating laws that she is charged with overseeing and enforcing.

In the end Amelia was left with more questions than answers. First was why a lack of notification was sent to Harry for both his eleventh birthday and the changed venue of his hearing. Something wasn't right and she could sense underhanded foul play. It would be her official recommendation that Duke Potter have all charges against him dismissed, but because of the unusual circumstances regarding the boy she was forced to bring the boy back in for a full hearing as to understand why certain timely events kept passing Harry by.

"So next week, Tuesday, at one in the afternoon I have another hearing?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but it will be more geared towards acquiescing why you are not receiving official notifications."

Harry and Amelia bid farewell to each other. Harry locked the family office with a blood-line charm he read about in the Black Library and set off to find Tonks so she could take him to Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 3 Into the Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated Works mentioned herein. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Co., and or Scholastic Books own or are entitled to any and all rights and or responsibilities affiliated with the works of Harry Potter and all monies made as such. I do not make any monies and write along this plotline for pure enjoyment reasons.

A/N: This story is being written as a response to a challenge posted by The Last of the Pendragons. A reminder to all dedicated fan fiction readers, I am in need of a beta so if you would like to take on this arduous task then please private message me.

Enjoy!

-Prie

Chapter 3 – Into the Alley

For Harry Potter, Diagon Alley is more than a market within the Wizarding world, more than a reminder of what is to come within the next few days, no Diagon Alley for Harry Potter means coming home. Never before had Harry felt such strong attachment to an Alley.

Tonks had met Harry in the main atrium of the Ministry of Magic, she held out her arm for Harry to take and stuck and hand into her pocket where an odd looking button lay unattended. Harry looked into her eyes, they were grey almost a silky white that stood out in great contrast to the bright neon blue hair that covered her head. Her eyes were even more accented by the dark eye shadow and liner she wore. For most women Harry knew or had seen on the tele, Tonks would have looked gothic and out of place, but like the rare beautiful model that walked the runways in Paris and Milan, Tonks looked amazing. She had an exotic look to herself and combined with the pristine fitted auror robes she wore, her hair and eyes made her look only a few years out of the late eighties that had cemented such a radical style in the muggle world.

"Hello Nymphadora," stated Harry plainly as he walked by the clumsy Auror and continued towards the visitor exit.

Catching sight of Harry as he briskly walked towards the exit, the rookie Auror took quick brisk steps to catch up with her charge of the day. She had started out as guarding Madame Bones's niece during the previous summer as her first field assignment.

"Hey PRAT!" called Tonks across the atrium of the Ministry building. Her calling gathered some disgusted looks from the older crowd that was moving through the area at Tonks' lack of proper decorum within a public place. Harry played his role as being the oblivious passer-by and stared in faked shock at his watcher while she caught up to him.

"Must you make such noise Nymphadora? It is completely unbecoming of a lady like yourself and to think of how low the descendents of the Black clan have fallen. Tsk tsk."

A quick hand came from behind Harry and a moment later he was rubbing the back of his head while Tonks stood arms crossed as they entered the visitor exit. Her face showed satisfaction at causing the impudent brat some pain.

"Harry what have I told you about calling me my name? I thought we already had this conversation once after I turned your hair green for the day."

"Yea," responded Harry, "I do remember you however going around the house trying to find Snuffles so he could lick off all of the peanut butter that was in your hair, oh I loved that to. You should have seen your face Tonks. Now since your done having your little tantrum, we are short on time and must hurry if I'm going to be able to finish my shopping in time for my curfew."

Once on the muggle side, Harry was once again in his comfort zone. He hailed a cab and treated Tonks to her first view of London since the days when she was a little girl and her mom had to deal with her aunt's death. They drove by Big Ben just as the massive bells within struck noon. The duo had five hours before they were due to apparate back to Grimmauld Place.

It took nearly thirty minutes before the cabby dropped Harry and Tonks off in a deserted alley. He looked confused as to why two such finely dressed individuals would want to be dropped off in such a ratty part of London, but took his fare and tip and left without another word.

The alley was empty for the most part. It seemed as if the Wizarding world was waiting for the Hogwarts lists to arrive before moving out to shop for their children. It puzzled Harry to no end how a world that cherished children with such regard could condemn so many as if they were nothing more than slaves to do work unbefitting of someone with such noble lines. Harry thoughts wandered as he slowly moved down Diagon Alley. He was contemplating his life from the first time he walked into this new world and finally moved away from his aunt and uncle. It seemed though that Harry's world had done a complete one-eighty. Where he was once a small boy whom everyone shied away from because they didn't want to be associated with a delinquent to a famous hero within the Wizarding world; Harry had never felt such a mix of feelings. On one hand he had fame and notoriety that few could ever wish for, but he also held titles. His titles alone were as powerful as his accomplishments as a person. His world took a turn at age eleven that he never thought was possible.

It only took five minutes to travel to the far side of the alley where Gringotts stood. Its pearly white building stood above and beyond all the others. It seemed that for all the good in the magical world, witches and wizards still couldn't surpass those whom they put down.

As Harry and Tonks with her ever changing hair walked up the main stairs, Harry reread the inscription above the entry way. He felt the magical pull behind the words. If he had any way to read auras he would have seen the runes begin to glow brightly followed a thin magical beam connecting him with the ward runes around Gringotts. He had just entered into a compulsive agreement with the bank. During this visit he would never try to defraud or in some shape steal from the goblin nations. It was one of the few coded texts he had memorized while at the Black home in London. Most pureblooded wizards were taught from a young age to never read anything that wasn't on parchment. Parchment couldn't be tied to a wardstone of any kind and no head of house wanted their family entering into any binding contracts that would tie them to anything against their family.

"I have business while a senior level goblin," stated Harry.

A goblin on the other side of the teller just looked at the boy across from him. He stood tall and proud in robes that eloquently draped off his shoulders and hung just above the floor. The goblin could even see the family crest upon the left breast, the Blacks.

"If you will follow me Mr. Black I will take you to your account manager."

"No. Take me to the Potter manager," interrupted Harry, "take this letter to the Black Manager."

The goblin just looked at Harry and then eyed Tonks. His eyes stayed upon the girl just long enough for Harry to notice. He was waiting for Harry to give the okay. Usually when a family came they were all together and dress similarly, but the Tonks was wearing her official Auror robes and Gringotts was known for their discretion.

"Her blood is noble and once that letter is read will be a Black again."

The goblins only response was to nod and begin walking down a long hallway. Either side showed epic scenes in goblin history. Their taking of Stonehenge a near half millennium ago was the only one Harry noticed and remembered from his history class at Hogwarts. The murals seemed to move between their fighting victories over humans and the age old battle between the dwarves.

Dwarves and Goblins have been in a constant struggle for power since the time of written word. It was the Dwarves who originally tunneled out most of the lower levels of Gringotts. Their skill in mining could not even be matched by the goblins. The Dwarves mined for the stones, metals, and minerals while the Goblins tunneled in random directions following half formed veins of mitral. A feud soon developed between the two magical races when the Dwarves began digging deeper and deeper into the bowels of the earth following veins of minerals to their starting point. There they would mine the precious source of building cement and haul it to the surface through newly built tunnels so the goblins wouldn't see them moving the Mithril through Gringotts tunnels. Then about two hundred years ago nearly all dwarves vanished overnight. Some say they retreated to a hidden underground castle, while others said the goblins killed and ate them. No one really knows.

"Ms. Tonks, Duke Potter. How may I help you today," said a burley looking goblin with fang like teeth who wanted nothing more than to sneer at the impudent humans before him.

"You know as well as I do that your position depends upon my approval. You were neither appointed by a Potter or a member of the previous managers of my family's wealth. You are a nobody and a nothing who has horded over wealth and privileges neither earned nor inherited. You Tailgrabber are no longer the Potter account manager. Be gone and send in Griphook from accounting. His father will take over and apprentice his son." replied Harry with all the cold and venom of a Slytherin.

"You must be confused HUMAN, I'm am Senior Account Manager Tailgrabber and have the full support of the goblin nation behind me and my approval at this appointed post by YOUR ministry HUMAN. Do not mess with the goblin nation; it will not turn out well in the end."

Tonks could feel the tension in the room begin to tighten and felt the magic between this goblin Tailgrabber and Harry become more restricted with each passing second.

"Harry, don't you…" was all Tonks managed to say before she was interrupted by Harry who seemed to care what she said.

"Me afraid of you? I have seen the account statements for the past year and have seen the earning reports for the companies that my father invested in before he died. They haven't changed." Harry was fuming. This goblin, whom he had no problem with prior to his visit, just irked him. He was Harry Potter and as Sirius had taught him over the last week, was the last Potter in name and line. His family was around and ruling Europe before the goblins and dwarves split into two distinct races. "You goblin must have me confused with someone else. For I am the last Potter and upon the death of my godfather the final requirement for the remerging of the line of kings will be complete, I will become King of England once again fool. I have your races sworn oath. Do not test me goblin, be gone or it will be your head."


	5. Chapter 4 To Gringotts I Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated Works mentioned herein. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Co., and or Scholastic Books own or are entitled to any and all rights and or responsibilities affiliated with the works of Harry Potter and all monies made as such. I do not make any monies and write along this plotline for pure enjoyment reasons.

A/N: This story is being written as a response to a challenge posted by The Last of the Pendragons. A reminder to all dedicated fan fiction readers, I am in need of a beta so if you would like to take on this arduous task then please private message me.

Enjoy!

-Prie

Chapter 4 –

It took a good while before the goblins Harry wanted to see arrived. It wasn't that they were slow; no it was the argument behind the door leading to the room Harry and Tonks currently occupied. Griphook and his father, Ragnarock, were discussing what to do with the Potter accounts being held. There was no way that Harry knew who Ragnarock was, it was inconceivable to think that, he hadn't met with anyone in the Potter line since Charlus had given him a certain goblin artifact held within his vault for services to the Potter family. How the mighty had fallen, while Ragnarock knew the Potter family kept to tradition and married within the pureblood circles, James' marriage to the muggle-born Lily Evans caused quite a stir in the older crowd. How funny it was hearing aging purebloods gossip about how James had destroyed the Potter line by mingling with the 'dirty', only Ragnarock knew from his uncle's dealings with the Evans family in Italy that James had kept to tradition and just looked outside of England. Charlus delivering the marriage contract had cemented what Ragnarock had felt towards his old friend. Compassion for those who were less fortunate and retribution for those who dared harm the weak.

Griphook continued in his line of arguments that this would be a downgrade from his current lowly position. He had personally seen the Potter vault when young Harry ventured into the depths of Gringotts some four years previous. While certainly a healthy amount for any half-blood, his job as a senior teller gave him more power and in the Goblin nation power determined respect and ability to marry.

"Griphook, quiet, you know nothing of our society if you know nothing of the Potter Clan."

"Father, forgive my ignorance, but how can you even consider such a prospect of managing the Potter vault. It might have a hundred thousand galleons, nothing compared to the prestige of being bank manager."

"Griphook, my son, when this day is done you will never believe the power this human has given you. I have not managed an account in nigh fifty years, back when you were but a newborn before I was made manager before the first anniversary of your birth. It was I who managed the Potter's account, I who made them fifty thousand galleons in a single year, I who was given the Tiara of the Empress. For whatever reason this nation believes when we give something to the human race they are in attempt only borrowing could not be more wrong. The Diamond Empress gave Arturius that tiara for helping design our death ward, you know the one upon the main entry way."

Ragnarock sighed in exasperation as he knew his son's world would change in the next few minutes. His family, guardians of lines of the kings for the past nine hundred years and today his son knew nothing of the power they held. It is his duty to his nation to protect those lines. Many had died out over the year or had lost the ability to rule through birth of only females. Now with only the Black and Potter lines remaining, a single marriage ties the Celtic and Romantic magics.

"Father, I refuse, I'm sorry but I have worked to long and hard to be shoved aside to cover for a child I served on my first day as a teller. No father, I'm sorry."

Griphook turned to begin his walk down the long hallway back up to the bank lobby. His father had been in charge of this bank for years and never had helped him. He worked for the last fifteen years to get where he was and to think that his father never lifted a finger to give him a head start. No, Harry Potter, no matter how powerful in the Wizarding world, would never control him.

"Griphook you WILL remember your station son!" yelled Ragnarock down the hallway. "Get back here, You and only You will serve the Potter Clan as their accountant. That Griphook or you my son may find another job."

"Then good-bye father."

Griphook never looked back. A life, full of luxury awaited him behind the door his father stood at but he would never know.

Ragnarock turned around and gave a discontented sigh. Why couldn't his son just trust him? Was it really that hard to know Ragnarock only wanted what was best for him? With a heavy heart Ragnarock contained his emotions and with a stone like face he entered the conference room. At the far end Harry Potter stood with an arm lazily hanging off the back of a chair and a young woman sitting next to him. He didn't know how to approach the woman; hopefully Mr. Potter would follow proper etiquette.

"Mr. Potter."

"Duke."

"I'm dreadfully sorry Duke Potter, I wasn't aware you had assumed your title. Please accept my deepest apologizes."

"You could not have known. To my right is Auror Tonks, Lord Black's second cousin through his Aunt's daughter and you already know my name, but I seem to have missed yours."

"Ragnarock your Grace, just lowly Ragnarock of the Goblin Nation here to help rectify a problem you have encountered."

"Well Chieftain Ragnarock, my accounts do have a problem and it must be rectified immediately. Your blood was charged in keeping our records accurate and supplementing my blood with current updates. Your blood has not kept our records for near decade and a half. Please explain to this lowly human, how could such a travesty occur?"

Harry knew it; he had put Ragnarock in a place he didn't want to be. Ragnarock was the only male in his line left now that Griphook was gone. He had no clue where he was going to find a replacement for himself and to couple that problem with the all too reasonable demands for information coming from Duke Potter. Maybe he could talk with his son after he cooled down and could explain what was going on.

Then the whole issue with the Potter vaults was coming to head. He had charged his assistant some fifteen years ago with teaching his son how to run the high security vaults. Lights began to go off in the Chieftain's head as realization hit as to why his son walked out.

Harry watched the goblin in front of him carefully as Sirius had taught him. His eyes never wavered from the goblin's face as the goblin looked for any sign of weakness. Harry stood his ground before Ragnarock snapped his fingers and a piece of parchment appeared upon the old wooden table. Ragnarock slowly read its contents, his facial expression never changing.

"Your vaults were mistakenly placed in accounting protocol that requires the reactivation by said family in our error. I have already begun to rectify the issue and within the next half hour they should all have been cleared of the goblin curses. Is there anything I may do to repair your trust in my bank Your Grace?"

Harry sat still for a second, eyes never wavering, while he thought about what was said. He could let it pass, but that would be showing a sign of weakness and he couldn't afford to do such a thing here. Another option was move his funds elsewhere, but he feared breaking some unknown treaty between his family and the goblins.

"Chieftain Ragnarock, we shall just have to hope then that nothing is missing from the last accounting." There it was that easy. Harry had plainly stated that he was okay with everything as long as nothing was missing. That was perfectly acceptable. Nothing gone, no harm. "I however must leave to finish some school shopping. If you would please have my trust vault emptied into a Bottom-less Bag."

Ragnarock turned around and quickly wrote out a number on a piece of parchment and then gave it to a finely dressed Goblin Warrior who ran out of the meeting room only to return a few minutes later with a Bottom-less Bag which was full of his trust vault. While it was only a few thousand galleons and is nothing compared to the wealth he controlled with the Potter Estate alone, it was nearly double what Arthur Weasley made in a year.

"Thank you Ragnarock. I will be at the Ministry next Tuesday. I expect everything to be finished in regards to my vaults. I shall see you then."

Harry then stood, offered his arm to Tonks before tapping her chest with his wand and seeing the Black family crest appearing. He smiled at it knowing how happy Tonk's Mother would be upon seeing her old family robes again. Thus the two left Gringotts, heading directly towards Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"These things really happened. We changed the world, and then we fucked up the end game."

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I hope to have more up soon, but personal life seems to love getting in the way. Next time Order meeting and Shopping.


	6. Chapter 5 Harry's Hearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated Works mentioned herein. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Co., and or Scholastic Books own or are entitled to any and all rights and or responsibilities affiliated with the works of Harry Potter and all monies made as such. I do not make any monies and write along this plotline for pure enjoyment reasons.

A/N: This story is being written as a response to a challenge posted by The Last of the Pendragons. A reminder to all dedicated fan fiction readers, I am in need of a beta so if you would like to take on this arduous task then please private message me.

Enjoy!

-Prie

Chapter 5 – Harry's Hearing

Another week was spent within the Black Family Library. Harry would sit at his old oaken desk and study the books recommended to him by Sirius. Currently, Harry alternated between the Barruffio Grimiore and a thick ledger with a gold inlay that simply read _'Potter'_ upon the front cover. Ragnarock had sent him the Potter Accounting Ledger just a day previous and the inconspicuous transfers of Galleons to other vaults was aggravating Harry, currently just shy of a hundred thousand galleons. With a Golden Galleon being worth nearly two hundred fifty pounds, the main Potter vault was missing twenty-five million pounds sterling.

What was confusing Harry the most however was the vaults the money was transferred to. Tailgrabber gave Malfoy Vineyards ten thousand Galleons in loans over a three year period when Harry would have been around six. The Malfoy's were an extremely well off family, why would they need such a substantial loan if their manor wasn't worth that and yet was their supposed collateral.

Harry kept reviewing his ledgers, he would write anything that seemed _'off'_ on a small piece of parchment. Upon it a running tab was kept of where his money was loaned out and to whom. Harry made a note upon the top to write to Ragnarock after his meeting.

"Harry?" came Sirius's voice from the doorway.

"Yes Padfoot?"

"Your meeting with the Wizengamot is in an hour. I suggest that you head over to the family office to retrieve your robes." Sirius just stood there as Harry nodded in agreement. His eyes stayed upon Harry, looking at him with a longing that should have been James'. It should have been his cousin's eyes shining bright, looking down upon his son full of admiration. A small tear slid down Sirius's cheek and with a downward shake of his head, he headed back to his room where a picture of his best friend sat beside his bed. Even if James couldn't respond, he would tell him everything.

Harry grabbed portfolio and stacked his notes within it, shrunk it and placed it within his slacks pockets. He left the library and headed to the main floor. Albus stood next to Arthur Weasley in front of the house floo. Harry nodded to each before grabbing a pinch of floo powder and with a flash of green flame was gone, the two adults followed shortly after.

While Albus and Arthur traveled through the floo, they saw Harry get out before them and as they tried to follow were expelled only to end up in the Ministry Atrium. Harry however ended up exactly where he wanted to, his family office. He sat down behind his desk and looked at parchment placed before him. It was an outline of today's Wizengamot meeting. What surprised Harry was the first order of business, _'Trial Hearing – Harry James Potter'_. Harry had thought that Amelia would make sure that the hearing was correct and punctual. With an angry sigh, Harry stood up and grabbed his Family Robes out of the closet, dressed and proceeded to travel down to the Hearing Chambers.

Harry saw a few other Ministry officials travel in, but slowed himself. He was Harry, the Duke of Potter, and he was never early. He would enter the chambers at exactly ten. Harry decided to stay out of sight, looking down upon his watch he waited. As he saw the watch begin to tick from ten seconds Harry began walking to the door. Grasping the handle, he heard the chimes within Big Ben begin to resonate throughout the whole of London. A smirk crossed his face.

"Order, Order. We are here, this day, August twenty-three of the year four thousand fourteen. This day we are to hear the case of one Harry James Potter of Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey. Is the defendant here today?" Fudge looked around, not seeing anyone out of the ordinary he decided to continue. "Let it be known that Harry James Potter of Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey has once again failed to show for his hearing. As such I declare…"

"It is typically of good manners to announce to this hall when one of its founders arrives, Fudge. By the way, there is no Harry James Potter here; however, His Grace, Harry the Duke of Potter has arrived."

Harry strode up to the main podium of which a small set of stairs that led to his family seat behind the lesser families. The dark red velvet that covered the hand carved chair looked luxurious, but to Harry it looked plain and simple, something was wrong. This was not the chair Sirius described to Harry, and with that Harry banished the chair while turning to face the minister.

"Minister, where is my chair?"

"What chair?"

"My family chair, the Potter chair that has sat where that fake sat for the last 1100 years. The one with my crest upon it, the solid gold chair that is decorated with rubies from the focus point of Arturius, where is my chair?"

Fudge looked up to Harry. He didn't have any kind things to say negatives were running through his mind. This murderer in his opinion was ordering him about, him the Minister of Magic of Great Britain. Fudges eyes roamed to where his support base was sitting. Together they would back him up. Lucius Malfoy sat within the center of the group, face stone like, not a single emotion seen.

"Boy, I will give you one chance to resume your seat upon the floor. You can either do that or I will hold you in contempt."

"Minister, you have overstepped your bounds. I suggest you find my chair, apologize, and get on with this meeting or we will have words you third generation."

Hisses went around the room; Harry had just broken an unwritten rule within the Wizengamot. Do not discuss blood purity because someone always had a deeper, purer line.

Across the room Lucius Malfoy looked ready to pounce, Lord Malfoy had been given his purity point and he was ready to strike for the kill. "Lord Malfoy cannot help but laugh," he began, "Harry Potter, the only son of an only son of the Potter line, whose father married a muggle."

"History has ways of purporting itself; remember England isn't the only nation with those of pureblood. France is where you are from is it not Lucius? My aunt may be a squib, but the Barruffio blood that runs through my veins holds nearly fifteen hundred years of magical heritage. You would know the Barruffio family Lucius, isn't that healing potion the Malfoy family is so famous for unable to be recreated without a special cauldron? Yes I believe it is, but then again I do have the recipe." Harry then turned back to Fudge as Lucius seethed in the realization of one of his family's largest profit makers wasn't from the family. "Fudge where is my chair?"

After a further ten minutes of waiting for Fudge to locate his family chair, Harry sighed and pulled out his wand. With a deft wave a simple chair sat in the place of his family chair. The chair had neither elaborate golden inlay nor exquisite hand carved molding, nor did it have the nick in the arm from Harry's father trying to bite it as a baby. It saddened Harry that the magical throne was missing, but he would never tell anyone that is what the chair really was.

"Since it seems our esteemed Minister can't remember where he places things, I'll forgo my chair until after the meeting at which you and I will have a long overdue talk."

And so the meeting began. Every few minutes a comment about Harry would arise, yet he let them slide. Not much was done on the day, a bill passed that would give the Ministry more power over Hogwarts, new educational requirements for Ministry Position, and a bill giving more funding to the Aurors and Unspeakables was shot down by Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge saying that the galleons would be better spent elsewhere and were then relocated to the Removal of Dangerous Magical Creatures and the Minister's secretarial office. As the meeting came to an end, Dumbledore raised his gavel to declare the day ended, but Harry wasn't ready. He stood causing the Chief Warlock to delay in banging of the gavel.

"Minister Fudge, we have now sat here for three hours, and yet nothing concerning the events of Surrey a short time ago has been discussed. What is this game that you are trying to play?"

"Mr. Potter…" Cornelius never got to finish his sentence as a powerful stinging hex bolted across the room and struck Fudge in the stomach. The room was silent. Lord Potter just broke the magical barriers that were placed upon the Wizengamot chambers, only the Minister and Chief Warlock were supposed to be allowed to use magic within the chambers.

"You will remember you place Fudge, I will be talking to your Lord later on today and we will discuss your recent actions against the Potter family. For everyone else within these chambers. The Duke of Potter has returned and certain things that have happened in my family's absence will not be allowed to continue. We were called here today to discuss my hearing and as such we will discuss my lack of a hearing, Ms. Bones the floor is yours." finished Harry.

"Yes well as we skipped today's first order let us return to it. Duke Potter was approached by two dementors during a stay with his relatives of Surrey; he defended himself yet was issued a common magical warning. Why did this happen, because as we all know His Grace was considered an adult within our world the second his acceptance letter to Hogwarts was sent. Minister Fudge do you have anything to add as to why His Grace received these warnings?"

"Well, I will have to discuss with Mafalda Marchbanks because I am not kept…" fumbled Cornelius.

"Minister an uninitiated member of this body received a warning when he was clearly the last of his line. You are given those…"

"Hem hem…"

"Reports because of whom they deal with…"

"Hem hem…"

"WHAT DELORES!"

"I was just coming to the conclusion that our esteemed Minister had received common Misuse of Magic warnings. He has much better things to do than to deal with minor issues of a teen with a happy wand." stated Delores.

"Delores he is a reigning member of this council…"

"And a half-blood within a council…"

"Madame Umbridge," started Harry," One should think before they talk, or at least remember what was said earlier. If we really want to talk about heritage tell me, when was it your family first entered these hallowed halls. Whose family gave the Slewyn Family a title? None, your family's heritage last a mere seven generations. Mine currently sits among the Council of Ten, does yours have that honor? No it has neither so cease your incessant blathering and be quiet."

Harry stood slowly and preceded toward the back exit, he was going to stop within his family office before flooing to Grimmauld Place to meet up with everyone so they could go shopping. Before he left, he turned and faced the body once again.

"Once Madame Bones has come to a conclusion as to why Dementors were in Little Whinging, everyone is dismissed. I shall see everyone at the winter solstice meeting." Harry walked out the door as everyone felt the magic of the room take hold with their instructions and the date of their next meeting.


	7. Chapter 6 The Comings and Goings to

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated Works mentioned herein. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Co., and or Scholastic Books own or are entitled to any and all rights and or responsibilities affiliated with the works of Harry Potter and all monies made as such. I do not make any monies and write along this plotline for pure enjoyment reasons.

A/N: This story is being written as a response to a challenge posted by The Last of the Pendragons. A reminder to all dedicated fan fiction readers, I am in need of a beta so if you would like to take on this arduous task then please private message me.

Enjoy!

-Prie

Chapter 6 –The Comings and Goings to Hogwarts Express

Magic is a fickle. Nothing more or less may be said. The slightest annunciation difference becomes a matter of a teacup or an explosion. Following Harry's first meeting in the Wizengamot, the ambient magic around Grimmauld Place felt different. Dark and dusty corridors of the London townhome of the Black family felt almost cheerful. The dark green trimmings a reminder to the Black's Slytherin history stood juxtaposed to the cream to off silver hangings and trim surrounding the halls. This only further exposed the hidden brilliance to the occupants.

The final week leading to September first was calm. The past issues with homework and shopping seemed to have fallen off as it was typically understood that the younger occupants of Grimmauld Place tended to spend time in the one of the Libraries throughout the house. Though the area Harry spent preparing for his trial became a sanctuary for himself and Sirius; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry tended to gravitate towards the fourth floor family study. Fred and George seemed to think they were at home as fumes, smoke, and loud explosions emanated from their room during the waking hours.

"Harry I'm telling you, the must use the inverse to correctly calculate the breaking algorithm," explained Hermione.

"So," continued Ron as he began to examine the new equation, "by reducing the center twig angle by 3.8 degrees in a clockwise direction theoretically the breaking charm would hold given the inverse trajectory charm?"

A deeper voice joined in explaining Ron's near correct answer. "Yes Ron, but look at the cushioning charm on the handle. See it? Yes there," replied Sirius as Ron pointed to a spot on the rear third of the broom handle closest to the base of the broom, "if you move the charm to set up an overlapping of both the breaking and cushioning charms and combine that with the twig angle then yes you will get that. Harry and Ginny do you understand?"

Harry slowly examined the ash handle he carved with Ron's help while Ginny and Hermione began working on the tail. The project, to build a working broom for Quidditch, had actively begun after Kreacher and Harry began a relationship after Kreacher discovered Harry being the Black heir. The older elf had begun the exhaustive task of cleaning and restoring the London home. His cleaning and removal of years of magical creature buildup left the four young teens extremely bored as their sole task was completed before their eyes. Kreacher would never let his 'Blood traitor Master's heir' dirty his fingers cleaning.

The handle's knot near the tip tapered to a comfortable thickness before thickening. Harry saw the understanding in Ginny's eyes as she continued in the same task of understanding Sirius's comments regarding the broom. Harry's eyes were a bit more careful in his look over. He noticed how the current fold of the acceleration runes would be covered by the cushioning charm which would create an issue with the speed as the broom would always attempt to cushion speed. No what Sirius had said was correct but it would not work in this situation.

"Guys look here. See the speed runes we used? _Yurtz_ gives speed but the covering of the _Sturg_ rune with the cushioning charm will make the broom act funny?" ended harry in a questioning voice.

The others in the room began to look for Harry's potential issue. Harry however let his thoughts drift back to the past ninety-six hours, the last time Professor Dumbledore was at headquarters.

Albus had come to the weekly Sunday evening meeting tired from continual Wizengamot issues. After Harry left, magic had sealed the hall. Allowing only the ministry elves to deliver meals and a small water closet available to Wizarding Britain's leaders, it had taken an additional thirty-six hours to solve the Wizengamot's itemized list. Issues from funding for various departments to criminal activities were all listed in their entirety for the leaders to describe debate and determine a course of action.

Nothing of note was accomplished that day. Lucius Malfoy still continued to railroad his priorities through with convincing legislation, but Augusta Longbottom, Neville's gran, would have none of Lucius's delay tactics. Madame Longbottom would continue, in her as Regent Longbottom, to demand answers from Minister Fudge.

It was around hour mark thirty-four that the body began discussing the issue of Harry Potter and it was through this discovery that led to an arrest of one Delores Jane Umbridge for misallocation of Ministry resources and endangerment of an heir. As she was escorted to a holding cell the other members of the Wizengamot noticed the lack of magic sealing the room and bolted to ensure no repeats of the past two day's events.

The aging headmaster, noticing the actions of the other members, also made haste to leave and traveled immediately to Grimmauld Place, just in time for the meeting.

While Albus was good friends with Charlus, Harry's grandfather, the two had not been contemporaries. While Albus's name truly came into prominence after subduing the Dark Lord Grindlewald, not having grown up within society meant that he had to make connections quickly. Not having the old name like Charlus led Albus to side with many of the weaker family's politically. While the Weasley Clan and Amos Diggory had risen to prominence, it came from riding the elder Dumbledore's robe hems.

Albus had taken over Harry's financial duties. He would spend nearly an equal amount of time compared to all of his other positions. Investing and maintaining within the Potter portfolio is easier said than done. The hardest had been the innumerable house elves bonded to Potter family. The elves began to wither and die away six months after James and Lily had been murdered. In a stroke of brilliance while looking through the Potter investments and different family trees gave Dumbledore the ability to permanently bind the elves away from the Potter properties and to Hogwarts. While Harry would lose the elves control, saving so many had allowed for Hogwarts to run in surplus for many years. Albus still continued to look for a way to void his past decision to return the elves to Harry as the surplus allowed Dumbledore to buy elves from around the world and slowly return the Potter elves to their duty on the Potter properties as part of work for Hogwarts.

Harry was incensed to learn of Albus's actions towards his elves. Though he could not give a better solution to his elves problems, Harry had to admit it was much better than the alternative.

The meeting went well. The Headmaster outlined the way the rest of the Wizengamot meeting went before hearing reports from different people within the Order and opening discussion towards the new school year and getting Harry and the children to the Express September first.

"Do not worry," Arthur started, "Amelia Bones has already given some of her Aurors directives on how September first is to operate. We will be leaving from the Burrow with the escort once on the Express; Lord Potter will be guarded until his entrance through the Hogwarts front gates as that is where their jurisdiction ends.

The nodding of heads around the old dining room table told Dumbledore that much thought and planning had already gone into this course of action and that the best idea was to agree and send Fawkes to keep the children company just in case something happened.

"Then the only change I ask is that Fawkes be allowed to accompany the children once aboard the Hogwarts Express." Nods around the table agreed with the suggestion and let Albus close the meeting. As he was walking past Sirius, Dumbledore passed the canine animangus a note that said _Harry_ on the envelope.

Sirius nodded before scurrying upstairs to help the children with their broom while also giving Harry the note.

Thus this was Harry currently, listening to the small group sitting around the table proposing different alternatives to solve the issue Harry discovered.

"I'm telling you it's not the angle but rather the wording. See here…" the rest was drained out as Harry's attention switched back to the small piece of parchment in his hand.

_Harry meet me in my office at your earliest convenience, I loved those new Mars Bars you introduced me to. Until then. –Albus_

Harry would fall asleep that night still suggesting possible situations by which the headmaster would need him on his first day back, hopefully it is just about Quidditch this year.

"UP! Everyone UP!" came the shouts from below as Mrs. Weasley began waking everyone up. Not wishing to be on the receiving end, Harry immediately rushed into the bathroom so when Mrs. Weasley came up she would hear the shower and hopefully leave him alone while he woke up.

Kreacher, with his abundant enthusiasm to help Harry, packed his things the previous day taking particular emphasis in both the folding and arrangement of the trunk. The elf had continued to bring his food everyday; delivering it upon the side of the large bathtub Harry had taken a liking to lounging in during his morning wash up.

Harry went through his morning routine. He brushed his teeth, attempted to conquer his unruly hair, and adjusted his glasses upon his face after shaving the couple of stubbles with an old enchanted razor given to Regulus Black on his thirteenth birthday. Kreacher had given it to him insisting 'master look most presentable without hairy face'.

Walking down the flights of stairs allowed Harry to see the frantic rushing being done by the Weasley brood minus Ron, who in an uncharacteristic moment of maturity had risen from the dining room last night saying he must be ready for the coming year before bidding everyone goodnight. If only the other Weasley's had heeded Ron's actions.

It went in this manor for the next half hour. The house had been woken as dawn broke, a good five hours prior to the Express leaving, and as the sun firmly set itself against an overcast backdrop that seemed itching to drop its contents upon the unsuspecting humans as though a joke existed between sun and sky. Harry just sat with Ron in the Greeting Foyer that had the floo attached to the fireplace so everyone could leave for the Burrow.

"Harry, come he for a second pup." Harry stood, walking to his godfather and honorary uncle.

"Hey Sirius," eyes traveling to Remus, "and the badly behaved rabbit." Sirus snickered at the old joke about Remus's 'furry problem' being blamed on a bunny.

"We, that is the remaining Marauders, wanted to wish you luck for the coming term but to also give you something we found while wading through old documents from when I was in Azkaban. We only found it last night but thought you should know about it prior to heading off to school." Sirus removed on old piece of parchment from an envelope behind his back handing it to Harry. "I suggest you not read it until after you settle down for the night. Know that Remus and I are doing all we can to determine a solution."

"What is it Sirius?"

"It's a…"

"Alright everyone," came the booming voice of Molly Weasley with her remaining children following close behind. "Everyone grab a pinch of floo powder and head off to the Burrow. We are expected to meet the Aurors in ten minutes."

"I have to go Sirius," by now unshed tears sat loomingly in the corners of both the Marauder's eyes.

Looking between each other Remus spoke up first, "We are going to miss you."

"And if you need anything just let us know, you have your mirror, correct?" Harry just raised his mirror from within his pocket before returning it to said pocket and engulfing the two men.

"Thanks for everything, it's been the best!" was all Harry could say before wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Glancing back at the Marauders one last time, Harry spoke in a clear voice, "THE BURROW!" before vanishing in a cloud of green smoke.


End file.
